Demon High
by Eoduun Cheonsa
Summary: Soul and Maka can take on a lot but when Maka over hears a few things she shouldn't have then all Hell breaks lose, did i mention they are all Demons and Mythical creatures? AU- Hope ya like it tell me if i should keep going with it or not plz :D
1. Chapter 1

Demon High

_Going to my dad's study was common for me and Wes our father was way to close into our lives sometimes. Being 1,200 years old you would think I would have gotten over being nervous to enter. I took a deep breath before pushing the door open "Ah soul you made it, I need to discuss a few matters with you. The vampire cult has become increasingly dangerous as of late so your mother and I agreed you need a guard." As he finished his small speech the study doors opened my brother lead a group into the study._

_"Father we found her for you. She's a bit bruised but she will heal in a few days. That should be enough time for her to get claimed." Wes said his eyes flickered in my direction before my father nodded "Leave her there, you are all dismissed." Wes bowed and left with his group of hunters. A girl was left behind cuts and bruises littered her body._

_"This is Maka Albarn, she is a werewolf." my father said "Werewolf's are only loyal to their kind; she would be more of a threat than anything else why do you need her?" I said "No, female werewolf's are loyal to the person who has claimed them. Maka stand up." I turned the girl slowly got up I noticed the chains around her, they were bloodstone,_

_"You're gonna kill her if she stays in those to long" I said on an off note but my father just ignored me "Maka this is you new master, you will protect him with your life." my addressed the girl "Her? She will be my guard? She looks weak and younger than me. I'm better off protecting myself" I scolded "Maka is more then she looks, she is the werewolf princess after all" my father said "You stole the werewolf princess? If she's so strong how did you get her here?"_

_"Simple we drugged her, her sense of smell is not there, her only flaw, well that and the lack of womanly features" my father chuckled "Okay, so how do you know she will even do what we tell her?" I asked_

_"Werewolf's and very old fashion, the female only mate with one other person there whole life, once that bond is made it is there sworn duty to protect their mate with their entire life no questions asked, they are loyal and stand by their mate, if a werewolf mate with more than one person they lose their sense of being, they no longer know who they are or what they want, Her father was casted out of her pack because of this he went mad and left looking for something no one knows, but she has too much pride she would never disobey tradition." my father said "So in other words if I sleep with her she can't do anything because I'm male and males run her pact and it is secrete law." I said yawning_

_"Yes." "No" "No?" "Yes." "No, what son?" "I will not fuck her; she is like 10." I said rolling my eyes "She is older then you, maybe the same age as kid, once she is mated her physical being will change, and you don't have a choice."_

"Oi! Soul, why does that pup always follow you around?" Hiro snickered "yea, she smells like freaken wet dog how do you deal with it all the time?" a bubbly red head laughed "wolf are nothing but flea bags, she probably has ticks and shit" a Daniela added "oh her, I feel bad for her, I'll get over it soon enough though, she was forced by my father to work for me." soul said shrugging "omg you totally fucked her didn't you, she is completely stuck! No wonder all the other mongrels act like they want to kill you!" the red head cried in laughter "tsk, she has no tits; how did you even get hard." zero, Daniela's boyfriend snickered. "That's a bit personal, zero I don't go around asking why Daniela looks and smell like she fucked a million men, so don't ask about how I fucked a dog; it's not something I want to remember." Soul hissed "god soul, no need to get your fangs in a twist, did you drink her blood I heard werewolf blood taste like exotic fruits." Daniela smiled they all left.

Soul was finally able to claim down. He sighed but tensed right back up. Her presence was behind him, she was there they whole time and not just her but Tsubaki too which meant he was in for a beating by Blackstar, well shit could this day get any worse. "Well I should go star is probably getting in trouble, call me or Liz if you need us Maka," Tsubaki said before rushing off. The halls were empty it was just Maka and Soul they stared at each other for a while.

"Maka please let me explain." Soul started "don't worry about it lets get to class before we are late." Soul could hear the hurt in her voice so he started to walk she followed behind, 5 feet behind him, oh he really fucked up, if only he could tell the truth to everyone but he knew no one would believe or accept it.

The day went by slow Maka stayed 5 feet away from him at all times during the day even at lunch her Liz Patti Tsubaki Blackstar and kid sat at a different table, he felt like shit he knew they were all mad. Maka was considered the baby of the group, well her and Patti, even if Maka was as old as Blackstar, they all made her there little sister. "Soully what's wrong?" soul looked up to see Blaire the succubus sitting next to him her eyes fallowed where he was watching Maka.

"oh I heard about that, Liz was pissed she would not stop talking about how you deserve to get thrown into the sun or how someone should put garlic into your food, ha, I also heard Maka Blackstar and Kid all got into a fight today too, Blackstar and Kid wanted to beat some sense into you but Maka said it wasn't worth it, then something about blood suckers and how men are all liars and cheaters" Blaire said "Blaire, how do I make this up to her?" I said "you can't you're in the dog house now, no pun intended" she got up and walked over to the group of incubus' I sighed

"Master soul, I need to go to the library, will you please wait for me then I'll walk you home." Maka bowed everyone in the Bats Wing stared at then it was so quite you could hear a pin drop. Soul nodded and then turned to walk toward the library she fallowed at 5 feet. Once she reached the library she bowed again and whispered "excuse me master soul, I'll be back shortly." then she got up and walk into the library

Souls back hit the wall "fuck me, I really screwed up this time. She'll never forgive me." I slide down the wall "you're wrong, she will, but she shouldn't she deserves better then trash like you." Soul looked up; his eyes met Blackstar's eyes before he looked back down. "We should beat you senseless, but then Maka would feel even worse." Liz said "you will make this up to her you hear me, no one hurts my sister ever, and I swear to god if you fuck with her I will come after you, you'll have more to fear then the vampire council. Maka won't hurt you but you can bet you ass I won't hold back." Blackstar said

"I deserve it, I deserve a beating, hell I deserve to die, and I hate myself more every minute that goes by. I don't deserve her and I ruined her chances to be with someone who does deserve her, she can't run away from me, if it was vice versa I would have fled, she is so strong, and beautiful, and I love her I just couldn't face the other vampires I could handle being made fun of because I feel in love with a werewolf." I said "well you better make it up to her, soul, and we are not helping you with this one, you made the mess you clean it, she will never fully trust you again, you shattered her heart and shot it with a blood stone bullet I hope you are prepared to clean up the after mess." kid said before the group walked away

"Master, I am done I can accompany you home now if you wish." Maka said "Maka please listen to me I didn't mean what I said" soul pleaded but her eyes just looked more broken "you never lie to the walls that's why they have ears." Maka said "we must be off Wesly and Father are waiting." she said we walked home in utter silence something we haven't done since the first week we met I didn't know the first thing about making up to someone but I was gonna try every trick in the book I thought as we walked home, I couldn't live without Maka, and I would want to die if this kept up. Guilt was slowly killing me.

Once we walked in the house it was obvious to everyone living there that something was wrong "afternoon Mr. Evan, Master Wesly," Maka bowed before walking off into her room. Wes and my father both looked at me Wes started laughing "what did you do now soul? It must have been really bad to make her act like that, she's beyond pissed." Wes snickered "the count Dracula's daughter and her friends cornered me in the Bat Wing at school, they started asking me questions about Maka and why I always hang around her and if we; you know and what it was like and that other stuff, so I lied to them so that they would think I hated being around her but that I just felt guilty, and Maka and Tsubaki heard because they were behind me but I never noticed now Maka's really mad, what do I do to fix this!?" I begged "did you try telling her the truth?" my father asked

"The truth? Yeah she won't listen to me though." I whinnied Wes cleared his throat "not that truth soul, THE truth, how you feel about her." Wes clarified I paled "no, and she wouldn't believe it now after what I said and what she heard." I looked down "you know whenever you father and me fought, he would personally make me a dinner, he was a horrible cook, but his jester was sweet and it always made my heart melt and then I would forgive him." my mother said as she walked into the hall way "yea I could make her food." I said about to run off to the kitchen. "Soul dear; wait a second." "Yes mother?" "when you walk by you will hear her crying but just let her be for a while I think she would prefer to be left alone." my mother said I nodded and turned but stopped "hey, Mother father, would you mind eating out tonight I would like the dining room to myself tonight, Wes would you mind playing for us from another room?" my parents and brother all agreed as I ran to the kitchen

Soul knocked on Maka's door "Maka, dinners ready." Soul said he was more than a little nervous with how the dinner turned out Maka opened her door her eyes were red a puffy "I had asked the servants to bring my food to my room." She stated "yes but I told them not to since it is only me and you dining tonight." Soul said as softly as he could. Maka shut her door then opened it again she had gotten changed out of her pajamas and into day clothes.

Maka sat at one end of the table and I sat at the other the servants placed the food in front of us "oh what? No _dog_ bowl? I mean I am just a _dog_." Maka growled. Soul tensed up, "Maka listen." "No you listen, I don't want you to try and make it up to me, no matter what you do it will never be enough, go find some night walker and fuck her, I was told to be your protector and that's all I'm going to do, I am no longer your friend or anything I don't even want to be near you, I get it I'm a Werewolf I'm have animal, but at least I have a beating heart and I'm not dead, go to hell Evans," Maka said as she stormed off slamming her bedroom door.

"Wow, I'm a little offended for you" Wes said as he walked into the room "God I'll never be able to make it up to her." Soul said as he face planted into the table "she will get over it, just give her time, she was hurt, she stubborn but she'll let you back into her heart." Wes said "oh, and by the way, Werewolf's can't eat chocolate, if she would have eaten this you would have paralyzed her, so don't feel like a total fuck up." Wes added and Soul paled "I can't even make a single meal without it being deadly to her, can you talk to her Wes? You better with people then I am." Soul said

Wes nodded as he left for Maka's room Soul waited patiently for his older sibling finally we came out of Maka's room, "well she is very pissed, she said she didn't want to talk to me or you at the moment so I waited she finally talked and boy are you in some serious trouble, good luck fixing this one, I couldn't even make her feel better I believe she said it felt like she was bitch slapped in the heart with a brick." We said before he walked out of the room. Soul growled before he face planted into the table. "Fuck me" he said Soul thought about going into her room and staying there until she decided to hear his side of the story but then thought better of it. Soul got up from the chair he was currently residing in he slowly walked to his room the edges of madness biting at his neck.

The next day at Demon High was just as bad, Maka had requested the day off from bodyguard duty, so she wasn't anywhere near Soul. Soul moved like a Ghost through the halls of Demon High. Until he heard the whispers from The Wolf Den it was Maka's voice he knew that for a fact, but the other person wasn't as familiar to him he listened carefully "See I told you, he doesn't love you, or even like you for that matter, if I had mated with you then I would be proud and I would want to forget about it, you heard him say it himself." The male voice said "yes I know, but I don't want to break tradition, and I made a promise to protect him, I can't just abandon him without a real reason, I knew from the start it was a forced…." "forced or not, I love you, you are perfect, you are beautiful, please leave that disgrace to Vampire kind and come live with me, you will be treated like a princess, like the princess you are, you will get whatever you want, you will be happy." The guy said

Maka giggle "thanks Zero, but I am happy, I'm treated as an equal in the Evans manor and I don't want what I already had it was sweet of you to offer but I'm afraid I don't share the same feeling I love someone else and I don't think your proposal will ever change that fact, I'm late if I don't show for class my friends will be worried, please excuse me Zero." After those word footsteps could be heard going farther "you're making a mistake Albarn, he will never love you, you are worthless to him." Zero called the footsteps stopped "I may be worthless, but I know I am not making a mistake, my heart tells me what to do and as a werewolf I always trust and follow my heart, Soul made a mistake, and he's trying to make it up, all I need to know is he is trying, he may not be smart like you said, but you don't know him like I do, and you never will, and Zero, if you are trying to hurt him, im not the weakest link for you to use, if you hurt him, even if you touch on hair on his head with the tought of doing him wrong, I will rip you to pieces I promise you that, he may think of me as a dog, but I'm a werewolf princess, I was trained to hunt and kill, my class mate will one day be my enemy, you are no exception, good day Zero." Maka said as she walked to her class


	2. Chapter 2

Demon High Chapter 2

Previously in chapter 1

Soul says things he shouldn't have and Maka overhears it. Zero is trying to take Maka from soul. Can soul fix the mess he created or will Maka be distant forever?

_"I have no choice? It's my body I can do as I please with it." I said "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this the hard way Soul, but if you refuse to do it then I have no choice." My father said shaking his head "Wes, Come get him and the girl take them to the room we had set up for them." My father said Wes reentered the room he grabbed my arm "come little brother, "he said "what do you have planned" I yelled to my father but Wes pushed me out of his study. Wes' army had the girl who was being dragged behind me._

_I gave up fighting Wes by the time we made it to a door. "You look pale little brother." Wes said with a sickening smile he pushed me through the door and before I could make a dash for it he threw the girl in as well, then they slammed the door closed. I ran up to the door but it just burnt my hand "its silver and bloodstone mixed isn't it" the girl whispered I nodded my head "I'm sorry you were put into this situation," I said as I walked over to her and undid the bloodstone collar around her neck. "Please don't." She said but I saw the tears that ran down her face "I won't, I don't want to ruin your life just to save mine."_

_I sat on the bed that was placed in the room she moved to the farthest corner away from me. I could sense she was scared "so it looks like we are going to be here a while, why don't we get to know each other then." I said hoping to ease the tension in the air. She looked up at me big watery emerald eyes that bore into my own soul. I pitied her she shouldn't be in this situation she should have been free in her own home. "Tell me about yourself first." She said I thought for a minute "well what do you want to know." I asked "tell me who you are, not who you are supposed to be."_

_The question was simple but I couldn't create an answer I stared at her dumbfounded "I don't know who I am; I guess I'm just some rich boy who follows orders, everything in my life is planned for me" The girl nodded "I understand, being royal you can't be who you want to be." She said "yeah, my mother and father have high expectations for me and my brother, but I just want to be normal, I don't care about become a highly respected Vampire, I just want to be Soul, the Vampire over there." She laughed "the vampire over there?" she repeated I shrugged "well Soul, the vampire over there, I Maka, just Maka." She smiled I couldn't help but noticed how bright her eyes were when she smiled_

"Maka, what is it like, being a werewolf? Do you have like cool powers, or like super senses?" I asked "kind of, werewolves were made when the gods decided that too many Vampires roamed the earth, they were created to eliminate the Vampires who strayed from the path of sanity. All werewolves' have super strength, and super speed to insure they can kill the vampire who strayed. But purebloods, like myself, are rare and special, We have super hearing and can see the souls of other creatures, normally we can also smell very well, but when I was little, I got into a fight with a stray vampire, he severed my sense of smell." She looked down

Soul walked with new found courage to his class, Maka wasn't really mad she just wants him to prove he really does care 'maybe she will forgive me! Maybe I still have a chance!." Soul thought as he walked back to his class but he was stopped "yin?" soul asked the ghost girl he looked at him "what's wrong?" she didn't response she just gave soul a worried look with her big purple eyes. Soul watched yin leave the hall his feeling of dread coming back to him full force.

"It's said if yin seeks you out it's a warning that something wrong is going to happen" Jackie said to him "they call her 'the doll' because she never talks just watches you know. She used to work for a contractor, his name was Hei, but no one knows where he went some even say he is a ghost here in the school." Ox added, "but any ways something is going to happen to you so be prepared." Kim warned (Random note: Darker than Black have not seen it watch it ^_^)

After Soul talked to Kim, Jackie, and Ox, he went to find Maka. He looked through the whole school. Soul started to worry about where Maka went after he couldn't find her, Soul eventual found Maka under a tree in the court yard "Maka can we talk?" soul asked Maka looked up at Soul before going back to her book "you can talk but I don't think I'll listen, I mean I am just a flea bag." Maka growled "I'm sorry Maka I didn't mean to say that I just I don't know I guess I got nervous…" "Are you bothering her?' Soul turned around to find Kid and Blackstar standing behind him soul sighed

"I'm sorry if I was bothering you I'll see you later Maka." Soul said before walking off "Oi soul! I want to have a word with you." Soul turned around Zero was standing behind him "I know you were there earlier when I talked to Maka I just want to warn you to back off of her she will be mine. One way or another." Zero said "what are you planning I won't let you hurt her." "Hurt her? Oh no I'm going to kill her to hurt you then I'm going to kill you slowly you'll feel so guilty for not being able to protect her that you will want to kill yourself but I won't let you end it quickly I'm going to make you suffer"

Soul snickered "yea right I won't let you even get close to her, Zero, you're not even a pureblood, and you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to." As the word left Soul mouth Zero leaped at Soul. His hand wrapped around Souls neck. Zero tightened his finger around soul neck so that Soul couldn't breathe. "well if you think you are such a threat maybe I'll kill you first then ill fuck you bitch and kill her two" Zero said soul watched as zero brought his hand up to punch him Soul closed his eyes and waited for the pain but it never died and the pressure on his neck died down.

Soul peeked one eye open and saw sandy fur in front of him. He looked past the Fur and saw zero holding the hand that was once around Soul neck. Looking around the room he noticed all the power that surrounded him. Zero backed up a bit and turned to run. But what he saw stopped him in his tracks "I think that's our friend you had under you gripped." Blackstar said his hand black with fire around them. If you looked close enough you could see that it was scales that appeared on his arm and some of his face. Next to Blackstar stood a girl who was tall and had green skin and veins that wrapped around her body ready to shoot out and kill, which was Tsubaki the forest nymph. Behind Tsubaki was Liz and Patti with their black wing spread out. They were fallen angels. Liz had black smoke that flowed around her and Patti had purple sparks. And behind them was none other than Satan's child, Kid.

Zero turned again to run down a hall but his path was blocked by other werewolves growling at him. "What is going on here?!" Dr. Stein called out to the students "Zero was attempting to hurt Soul. I apologize for the power serge I panicked and it created too much power." Maka said "ah so it was you who created it if you wish to stay in this school you must not do that, it is very dangerous for those who have not unlocked there powers. I want to move you to EAT classes, Soul as well, the two of you have an unbelievable amount of power, almost as much power as me, and it's very dangerous."

The werewolves went back to their human form as well as everyone else. Soul took off his school jacket and handed it to Maka so she could cover herself (R.N when a werewolf changes from its clothes are torn to bits and pieces) Maka took his jacket and wrapped it around herself "thanks for helping me" Soul whispered Maka glanced over her shoulder "No problem it is my job after all." She said Soul almost died when he saw her smile, he truly missed her smile more then he would ever admit "ya know I could have totally taken him on my own I just wanted to see how powerful he was before I unleashed my own power" Soul Said "yeah you were totally going to take him down just like how Blackstar was going to surpass god. Keep dreaming Soul" Maka giggled at the defeated pout Soul made towards her

"Please I don't need no little girl to help me especially not a tit less one at that." "Are you looking to die Evans? I would happily chop you to hell and back" soul glanced at the book in Maka's hand it was a German dictionary Soul was sure he didn't want to have that shoved into his skull. Soul smiled at Maka he couldn't believe how much he missed this useless bickering. He relized then just how addicted to this little girl he was. She was indeed something else, then soul remember who big of a werewolf she was she towered over Soul when she released her power. Soul glanced at Maka's body "it's almost unbelievable how big of a werewolf you are and how small of a girl" Soul said "Werewolves size is based on their power. There human forms are to fool there enemy into thinking they are weak." Maka said

"So, the smaller the human looks; the bigger the wolf is?" Maka nodded "yah that's one way to look at it I guess." The two walked to the office in silence "Hey Maka, are you still mad? I never meant to say what I said and I'm really sorry." "Are you sorry you said it or sorry I Heard it?" she asked "neither" Soul said. Maka stopped walking and turned to face him "Neither then what are you sorry for?" she questioned

Soul took a deep breath "I'm sorry that I wasn't brave enough to tell them the truth. I should have told them how much you mean to me. How I love how you smell like strawberries. How I love how your eyes sparkle with emotion. That night was one of the best nights I ever had; it was the best night I ever had because it was with the girl I'm in love with. I'm sorry I couldn't tell them the truth I was afraid of so much, I was afraid they would make fun of me, and I mostly afraid you would reject me. I hurt you so much by what I said I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me what I said was horrible and a lie and I know you…." Soul was cut off. Maka had kissed him

"I'm not mad at you I never was, I was heartbroken." Maka said "but?" soul pleaded "At least now I know the truth and I would never reject you. You are my Soul after all." Maka giggled Soul Kissed her hard Dr. Stein cleared his throat "as touching as that is we still have the matter of school you can have your lovey-dovey time at home." Dr. Stein said Both Soul and Maka blushed

Lord Death had all their classes changed to stronger fighting classes, soul was glad to find all their friends were in the same classes. "hey Maka I have a surprise for you at home" Soul said as they walked hand in hand to the Evans Manor "yea and what is that?" she asked "I had a special worker find special books for you and I had one of my extra rooms made into a Library so you could have your own Library instead of using the schools old one." Maka stopped walking in her tracks "really?" "Yea" Soul said

Maka ran home to see the new addition to their home and was amazed at what she saw. Soul left her alone to enjoy her new space. Soon dinner rolled around and Maka wasn't at the table Soul offered to go get her. Soul went to the library first but she wasn't there so he went to her room. As he approached her door he heard whispers. He turned the door knob and walked in. Soul couldn't believe his eyes. In those three minutes he was ready to kill someone. Couldn't the Gods just give him a break?! Soul made a dash out the window following the man who just werewolf-napped Maka.

_ Chapter 3

"what do you want?"

"Soul will stop you."

"Liz, do you know him?"

Maka was kidnapped who will save her will it be too late?

Stay tuned. And remember to read and review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I saw the tears first. She was crying. "Please don't cry I won't hurt you. I want to help but I can't." I said trying make her feel better "I'm sorry I don't mean to cry I just wish I could find that vampire and kill him. He got me in a lot of messes. A werewolves sense of smell it a part of there being without it it's kind of like being stabbed every day." She said "I know a guy, who might be able to fix it for you, but I give no promises, and he is completely crazy." I said_

_The days went by and we slowly grew closer to one another as we sat in that prison we talked about a lot of things. She had a friend who was a dragon and he believed he could defeat the God's. I told her about my friend with OCD problems. We exchanged stories of our lives every day. And we slept in the same bed but we never went farther than sharing a bed. Neither of us wanted to. But my father wouldn't have it that way not if he could think of a solution that would force both of us into mating._

_"So he threw the violin at his instructor?" Maka giggled "yup, told him he didn't know what music was, and that he was a pitiful little man." I said a grin spread wide a crossed my face her eyes sparked with life. "It could have been worse" she shrugged "oh yeah, how?" "Okay, this one time Blackstar's father got him a teacher to help him learn basic schooling right? Well while star was in his Math lessons he took the ruler and threw it at his tutor hit him right between the eyes. Killed the poor guy, of course star apologized later, he claimed he didn't know how strong he was." She said "I would have hated to be that guy."_

_As we were laughing the door to our prison open and Wes walked in "Soul, father would like to see you. He is in his office." Wes said I got up and looked over to Maka. "I guess I'll be back" I said as I shrugged and walked out of the room. I couldn't knock the look in her eyes she looked so scared. Wes and I walked through the halls silently. I could feel all eyes on me as we walked._

_I found myself once again scared to enter my father's study. I examined the door, the last time I was in this room I met Maka she was all bruised and weak. That was the same day I was supposed to claim her. Taking a deep breath I walked in the room. "Father, you wished to see me?" I said "yes, I have noticed that you have not mated with the werewolf yet, so I was trying to think of ways to convince you and I couldn't come up with any." My father said looking out the window "so you are going to give up and set her free?" I couldn't hide the hope that was in my voice._

_My father laughed "oh heavens no, I came up with a better idea. You have 3 day to mate with the girl or ill get someone else to do it for you, she will listen to her mate no matter what is asked of her so if her mate tells her to protect you she will do it." My father said a smirk played on his pale face "who did you have in mind?" I said horrified at the idea of someone putting their hands on Maka. His smirk grew into an evil grin. "I was thinking Wes, but I don't want to chance the same problem so I may take matters into my own hand." My father said In that instant my heart shattered my father was planning to mate with the Werewolf._

The night was cool and dark, Soul chased the hooded figure through the park he couldn't lose Maka not after they just made up he wouldn't lose her. The figure was not far in front of him. Soul could almost reach out and touch the figure. Then a ball of smoke appeared it was so dark. Soul realized it was shadows, or more formally forbidden magic. The figure disappeared into the shadows and out of Soul view, his Maka was gone, but that didn't stop him from searching for her. Soul ran through the park he needed help but it was nearly midnight; who would be up. Soul looked around before heading east.

Maka woke up in a start. She tried to scream but something was in her mouth. In a panic she tried to sit up but her attempt was fatal and she was held down on a gurney. She looked around she was in a room that was all white almost like a hospital, except more run down looking. "Ah you're awake?" a voice rang through the silence Maka's eyes searched for the source of the voice but she came up with another blank she was along, there wasn't a soul with in miles of her. So where was the voice coming from "Welcome test subject number 564, Welcome to your new home. We are excited to pull you apart here at Oni." Maka's eyes widened 'no Oni is a fairy tale it doesn't truly exist it was destroyed years ago, my father and mother destroyed it themselves!' Maka thought "they did destroy a branch of Oni, but that was only the Madness controlled by Free, a Werewolf. This is the insanity branch, controlled by well me." The voice laughed as it faded into the background.

Soul finally reached the house. He stopped and slammed on the door. He was surprised to see Tsubaki open the door, he had to do a double take "this is Blackstar's house right?" he asked Tsubaki nodded "yes, we live together, so what brings you here this late Soul?" reality slapped him as he remembered why he came to Blackstar's house. "Its Maka she was kidnapped, they were using dark magic, the only person that can see through black magic is a shadow dragon, and Blackstar in a shadow dragon, and I need help." Soul's words came out in a rush but Tsubaki understood. She ran into the house. Blackstar emerged a few seconds later. "Have you gone to kidd's house?" He asked grabbing his coat "not yet, you're like her brother so I went to you first." Soul said "Okay Tsubaki and I will head north, you go to Kidd and have him and the girls help too." Blackstar said Soul nodded before running off

Tsubaki walked up to Blackstar. "Black magic huh?" Blackstar said "do you think its Oni?" Tsubaki asked Blackstar shivered at the thought "I hope not, she strong but she wouldn't survive more than 5 months with them, we were lucky her father saved us, even we were on the verge of death." "Yes, and Maka nursed us to health after everyone gave up hope, she we must do the same for her." Tsubaki put her hand on Blackstar's shoulder before they headed out. They were determined to save the girl who saved them, years ago because she was worth any danger they encountered. They wouldn't give up because she never gave up on them.

"Good morning sunshine did you sleep well?" A cheery voice called out to Maka, who in response just huffed "well you seem moody, I have your meds for today" the voice said Maka looked at the nurse she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that this time a real being was with her, a being with a soul. "What is your name?" Maka asked looking back over to the far wall "you can call me Medusa, love" the women said as she took Maka's arm and injected it with a silvery liquid. "Your friends have been out all night, ya know, searching for you, you are so loved. Too bad you will die and you will take that white haired boy down with you." The nurse snickered "I won't, and Soul will stop you he will come for me." Maka said her eyes burning with courage the nurse giggled "they will give up searching, they will all forget about the tit-less, temper-mental, little girl." The nurse laughed Maka's eyes started to close "sleep well little birdie, soon you owner will come to find you then you can watch him die." The nurse's words followed Maka into her slumber

Soul found himself once again in front of doors Soul was careful to knock eight times. If you wanted kid to answer right away knock eight times. Just as Soul finished the last knock the door opened. A sleepy Patti and an irritated Liz stared down at him "Maka was kidnapped I need help to find her can you two and Kidd help please It would mean a lot to me" Soul said nearly out of breath. Liz left the door and walked into her house without saying a word Souls face dropped She wasn't going to help him she was going back to bed but as he reached the end the last step the door opened again and Kidd and the girls headed out of the house "How long ago did she go missing and what can you tell me about her kidnapping." Soul smiled he was glad Kidd was willing to help Soul quickly told Kidd the whole story they decided to split up in two groups of two, Liz went with Kidd and Patti went with Soul.

"Where are we going?" Tsubaki asked Blackstar, "The desert if it was Oni, they would be in a remote area where they couldn't be detected." Blackstar said "we are being followed."Tsubaki said and Blackstar stopped dead in his tracks and turned around "who is there?" Blackstar called out Yin walked out to him holding a purple cat. The cat jumped down and sat in front of Blackstar "Yin warned Soul that something bad was to happen but he was too wrapped up in his little drama to see it, Oni has the girl you are looking for. Yin saw it." The cat said Tsubaki looked at the girl. "You can transmit energy from water and see through the link right?" Tsubaki asked Yin nodded "could you help us locate our friend please?" she asked and once again she nodded "Yin needs water to be near the person you are looking for and she must be touching water herself." The cat said Blackstar nodded and started to walk again the girl and the cat followed.

"If I am to be stuck in this room can I have something to do please." Maka called out to the open space. They had let her roam her room since the neutralized her powers she was basically a human girl now "what would you want?" the voice called back "I don't know like books or pencils and paper." Maka shrugged "maybe if you are a good girl we will see about getting you something to do but for now you will just have to deal with what you have." The voice said to her she dead panned "so a bed and white walls." She mumbled as she sat on the floor "fine ill just meditate then." Maka said as she closed her eyes and listened to the silence of the room.

"Soul we have been searching all night its about 6 now can we rest and come back to looking tomorrow please?" Patti asked for the 8th time that night Soul sighed "Yes Patti you can go home and go to sleep I'll keep looking I'm not giving up as there been any word from Blackstar or Tsubaki yet?" Soul asked "no they are still MIA just like Maka, maybe they found her?" "I hope so, I really do." Soul said as he walked down an ally way Patti watched him leave as she started walking the opposite way so she could go home. She missed her friend but she couldn't do anything to help she knew she was just slowing Soul down and she was very tired as well. Patti slowly walked back to her home.

Days past without any hope she was stuck in this room. "Maka today is the big day" Medusa said cheery as ever "what big day" Maka said weakly. The shoots they kept on giving her were making her reaction time slow she couldn't think she could barely talk anymore she felt like they were sucking the life out of her. "Today is the day you enter into Insanity. We are going to turn you into a monster a killing machine if you will." The doctor cheered Maka wanted to fight but her arms were lead. Medusa injected her with a strange black liquid. "This is black blood Maka it will give you powers beyond belief. As the substance entered her blood line Maka could feel the power running threw her veins she felt strong. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath "Maka? Maka where are you, I can't find you please you have to help me!" that voice

Maka knew that voice it was Soul. She spun around to face the red eyes she had loved. "S Soul, you're here to save me?" she asked soul frowned "Maka you in a soul room, my soul room, you have to tell me where your body is so I can save you!" soul pleaded "I don't know where I am or where I was, for that matter." Maka said "listen Maka I need you to remember where you are Blackstar and Tsubaki are missing too we think who ever took you has them too please, we miss you all, I miss you please remember Maka."

Soul pleaded he needed to save her Maka smiled wide "do you know the doors only open one way. That all those who enter will die. I'm going to kill them all, Soul. I'll be so powerful you won't be able to stop me." Soul felt chills run up his spin his instincts told him to run but he stayed where he was. He could see the insanity that was building in her eyes. He knew they were running out of time something was going to happen and if he didn't hurry I wasn't going to be pretty.

The room was dark. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. "Good evening Blackstar. Do you remember me? I'm Medusa from Oni. I'm the one who conducted all those Test on you. Now I have one finial test." Medusa smiled "w where is Tsubaki, where is Maka, what have you done to them." Blackstar said weakly Medusa smiled Tsubaki is in the room right next to you she can see you, she is going to watch your friend tear you to shreds, and Maka she's that friend that is going to kill you. You see Maka is special she has an anti-insanity gene that keep her sane unless she wishes to lose her own sanity. But the black blood can keep her insane for a long time in that time period she will kill you then she will become so sad with grief she will let her insanity go and then she will be a powerful weapon." The witch snickered "She won't kill me it takes more than a mere werewolf to kill a god like me!" Blackstar said "maybe, but Maka is a Werewolf princess, and she pureblood. She is one of the strongest creatures on earth." Blackstar paled. Medusa left the room.

Tsubaki looked around she saw Blackstar tied to a chair not much different from herself. Then she saw the shadowy figure behind him. She could see Blackstar talking to the shadow but she couldn't make out the figure. She quickly looked at Blackstar's lips to figure out what he was saying but his hair covered half his face and she couldn't make out his words. She looked back to the shadowed figure. The shadow moved and now Tsubaki got a glimpse of the person next to Blackstar. It was Maka, but it wasn't Maka at the same time.

The wind whipped his face as he ran. Liz I need to find Liz I have to help Maka I must run faster. And so he did. He made it to the manor "Soul we are doing all we can, Maka's a good fighter she just won't let anyone hurt her." "Kidd you don't understand I had this dream she was losing her sanity she was going insane she was going to kill someone please we have to find her we have to look harder!" a white hard boy shouted "Crona?" that was Liz's voice her voice brought attention to the pink haired boy who was trespassing "Liz you know him?" the kid with black hair asked "yes, he's an old friend of mine" she said Crona looked over to the boy with white hair and the word he said next made Soul want to jump for joy. "I I know w where M Maka is"


	4. Chapter 4

_I walked back to the room in silence. I could not believe what my father was planning it was horrifying. "are you okay Soul? You look paler than ever." Maka said looking at me with big green eyes "I-I'm sorry Maka I am so sorry" I said as I sat on the bed my mind racing with hundreds of thoughts. "what happened Soul?" She asked her voice quiet, almost like a whisper as she moved closer. I told her, I told her everything my dad had planned if I did not mate with her within three days. She was silent for a while "It's okay, I'm glad it's you who I will mate with." Maka said I dared to look at her, she was smiling. "I decided that if I am going to mate with you I will only ever mate with you from now on, If I'm going to take away your chances to mate with someone of your choice I won't even look at another girl, only you I promise." I said and I had meant every word "something else is bothering you isn't it?" she asked_

_I could feel my face heating up. "I well, I don't want this to just be some fuck, I want it to mean something, but I never… I never made l-love, I mean I've had sex I just it just never meant anything and I feel that this should mean something and I don't know what to do because I've never done anything that meant something and I'm nervous, God I'm really nervous and I never get nervous…" I was cut off by soft lips. Maka had kissed me, I was dumbfounded my brain shorted out. "it's okay, I'm nervous to I have never done anything like this before, but I'm glad I get to experience it with you and I'm touched you want it to mean something for my sake. And if you're serious about only ever being with me than I doubt it will be the last time we have plenty of time to practice so it doesn't have to be perfect okay?" she was so calm and collected and I was a mess of nerves. She kissed me again this time I did not hesitate to kiss back._

_It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated. Slowly Maka climbed on top of me and straddled me. My hands started to roam down her back to the edge of her shirt my fingers drawing small circled on her hips. Slowly I moved my hands up and under her shirt. I cupped her breast as Maka started to rock back and forth a breathy moan escaped her lips. Her hands started to work the buttons on her top un buttoning each with slow cautious movements. I trailed kisses down her face to her collar and sucked gently. Guilt bubbling in my stomach, she deserves so much more than this, I thoughts "why are you crying?" I jumped slightly when her voice hit my ears "I I hadn't know I was crying guess I just feel like I am ruining you" I said looking away. She laughed "it's okay, I promise I would fight if I really didn't want this to happen, I trust you and you don't have to worry. I promise." Maka said kissing my tear away. She then moved to my neck and bit me sending my instincts into over drive. _

She glanced around the hall before moving forward every door was locked it seemed. "Where am I" Maka whispered, she was floating in darkness only a moment ago now everything is white. She walked farther down the hall. A white door with a crimson red knob called to her begging her to open the door. So she did. To her surprise the door was unlock and she moved inside, the white tile floors turned to a soft green grass and white ceiling with the bright lights turned to a night sky full of color. A tree sat in the middle of the grassy field. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Maka jumped at the voice. "Who's there?" Maka called but her eyes never strayed from the tree, she knew this tree. "I am Mercy, I am your wolf." Maka finally turned to face the wolf. "Why are we not one then?" Maka asked "but we are, you are losing your insanity and you soul is running away from me. We are separating." Mercy said as she sat on the grassy fields "where are we?" Maka asked "we are in your soul." The wolf replied

Tsubaki watched in fear as Maka shifted into her wolf form, black blood dripping from her fangs she circled Blackstar who showed no fear. Tsubaki knew she was going to kill Blackstar. Tears streamed down her face "please hurry" she whispered to no one in particular, she just hopped they would hear her and come to save them all.

"Where is she, you have to tell us please." Soul begged "s s sh sh she is in th desert, my mother plans to make her give up her s s sanity, after she k k kills Blackstar and Tsubaki. It is in the east. Hurry." Crona said soul took off to the desert to find her running faster than everyone else, he would save her. They ran for miles and hours passed as they ran. But they never gave up they kept moving never stopping. Soul stopped dead in his track "Maka?" he whispered to the wind everyone looked at him questioningly Soul turned to the pink hair boy "this was a trap; medusa sent you to give her more time." Soul accused "Soul how could you; Crona would never do something like that." Liz hissed "then why hadn't he ever left medusa before why stay with her, how would he know what medusa was planning unless she told him, if medusa told him her plot she would have expected him to find us putting us into a trap to keep us away long enough for Maka to do something bad in her insane state." Soul said Crona laughed as her blood transformed into a blade. "Wow your smart, but did you know darkness is my only friend, and your door just closed." Insanity took over the small boy

The once pretty green wolf eyes were now a cold heartless black, a killer's eye. Blackstar watched Maka's movements carefully then he saw it the tiny flicker of green in Maka's eyes "Maka I know you can hear me you have to fight it. You can do it, Soul is on his way, how will you be able to look at him if you didn't try your hardest to stop yourself from killing me." Blackstar yelled the wolf hesitated for a second. Maka growled and lunged for Blackstar ripping his restraints away Blackstar moved fast "please Maka you are kind this is not you. The real you stayed up for hours healing me and Tsubaki, you talked to us when you thought we couldn't listen, you believed in us when everyone gave up and left us to die" Blackstar said as he shifted his skin into black scales.

"My soul? Why is it an open field with a tree?" Maka asked questioningly "because this is where you go when you're lost. When you needed herbs or when you had been claimed this is where you heart wanted to be." Mercy said as she laid on the grass "this tree is where I was born, isn't it" Maka asked as she touched the bark "yes, but this place will disappear if you don't fight the madness, we must reconnect Maka." Mercy said Maka placed her hand on the wolfs fur. Then she fell to the ground gripping her face. Pain was all she could feel.

Maka had lunged at Blackstar, Tsubaki watched in horror as Blackstar didn't even flinch he just blocked her with his arm. Maka's teeth ripped right through Blackstar's dragon scaled. Steam poured from Maka's mouth. Realization hit Tsubaki. Dragon blood was like acid to wolfs, Blackstar was trying to bring her back to her senses by burning her. What Blackstar did next scared Tsubaki even more though.

"Soul do something!" Liz yelled. Crona laughed as he closed in on Soul. Soul took a deep breath, Crona raised their sword, Soul took a step back, Crona swung and a gunshot sounded through the air. Everything stood still for all of ten minutes. Then Crona fell Kid stood behind him gun smoking. "Did you kill him?" Liz gasped "HAHA the gun want bang" Patti said before falling to the ground laughing "He's not dead just asleep, the bullet had a sleeping serum, so Soul what do you suggest we do now?" Kid asked "Crona had us going east and Blackstar and Tsubaki headed north and Crona said that they also had Blackstar and Tsubaki, so I think we should head north." Soul said

Silver dripped down his arm. He could smell the singed fur. "I'm sorry Maka." Blackstar said before shadows filled the room each taking a shape of someone close to Maka. Each shadow circled around Maka's wolf she growled and backed up "Maka you need to get in control, look at all you friends waiting for you. Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Kidd, Me and your mate Soul." Blackstar said "remember you promised all of us you would protect us, you a wolf princess, you stronger than this, if you go too far you will be putting Soul endanger, you got to pull it together Maks." Maka growled and jumped for the shadows attacking each one until they dissolved Blackstar shivered when Maka's jaws clasped around Souls shadow ripping his neck apart. "MAKA" Blackstar jumped that was Soul's voice, meaning he was either dead or saved, or both.

"Maka we have to connect now!" Mercy said Maka hesitated "NOW MAKA" mercy yelled the ground under maka started to shake and the sky started to divide Maka reached her hand out to touch the she wolf in front of her but the ground broke from under her Making Maka and the wolf fall into a black abyss. "Maka you have to reach me or else you will get lost in the darkness," Maka reached for the wolf "MAKA!" Souls voice ran through the madness. Maka stretched even more to reach the wolf 'I have to save them' Maka thought as she reached fur brushed her fingertips.


End file.
